


Red hair, Magic, Secrets, and stupid love

by Last_Ginger_on_Earth



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Ginger_on_Earth/pseuds/Last_Ginger_on_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weasley twins love story, the two daughters of the dark Lord finally meet. One sweet looking for the good in others. The other broken and lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a beginning bit I'll add on hopefully soon, I have plans for the story. Please message me if you like it so far. (Time jumps will happen, it will make more sense later in the story.) Thanks!

Hi my name is Sarah Smith yes it's my real name. Some things about me is im a wich , I go to hogwarts, I'm adopted, I'm friends with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter (yes the Harry Potter) and a few more but those are the main ones ,and I have a boyfriend Fred Weasley (Ron's bro). I don't know my blood stasis but I don't care what it is. Im in Greffendor. I'm at the Weasley house jest taken to Fred and George (Fred's twin) and I kinda fazed out well on with the story.

I snap out of la la land to hear the twins talking about WWW but the first thing I here is boogies turning purple. "Wait, what?" I ask. They both turn to look at me while laughing, "your so cute" Fred tells me as he raps his arm around me and kisses my temple. "MY EYES!" George yells as he covered his eyes. "your just jealous" Fred tells his twin. George laughs in reply." have you ever had a girl friend?" I ask him. "no" he answers "do you want one?" Maybe I'll get to play mach maker."no" ok I was getting annoyed " what kinda of girls do you like?" he thought a minute. "The rebel version of you" he says " Hold up, hold up, hold up. Are you saying I'm not a rebel?" I ask in an accusing tone while sitting up and putting my hands as I was telling him to stop." Yes, yes I am." he laughed " Really? Cause I went in disney channel.com with out my parents permission" I say in a matter of fact tone. George laughed " oh so if your such a rebel why don't we pull a little prank right now?" he says. "ummm ok" I say very unconvincingly. We walk out of the twins room. Fred is just smirking at me knowing that I will crack. "So what am I going to do?" I ask George. "Something simple, catch a spider or two and put it in Ron's bag" he says simply. "Ok" I say as I walk to the cabinet to grab a jar. We walk out side to the garden area and look for spiders. "I found one" Fred says as he waves for me to come to him. I walk over there and get it in the jar. Ok now for the hard part we walk back the up stairs and into Ron's room. My hands shake as I walk to his bag. His window is open, I open his bag and quickly throw the spider out the window. I quickly close to bag. "ok lets go" I say heading for the door and they block me. "we saw you throw the spider out the window" Fred tells me."I Can't Do It!" I cry as I lean on him. He raps his arms around me and laughs " I know" he says into my hair. "You asked your mum and dad about that .com thing didn't you? I sighed "Yeah, I did."

I'm sitting on a couch in the inn that I'm staying at with Hermione and the Wesleys. Ron, Hermione, and I are having a conversation about quiddich when scabbers comes running (well more like falling) down the stares followed by crookshanks. Ron stands up and quickly picks up scabbers as Mione dose the same with her cat, I stand up too because I know there's going to be a fight. "You better keep that bloody thing away scabbers!" yells Ron. "It's a rat Ron it in his nature!" Hermione exclaims. I roll my eyes at them and see Harry smiling. " Harry!" I say hoping to distract them. It works. Harry comes down the stairs and gives us all hugs. "So what have you guys been up too?" Harry ask us. Well, dad won the Daily Prophet Draw so we went to Egypt to visit Charley" Ron started as he picked up daily profit showing him the front page. Me and Hermione know Ron is going to take an hour. So we silently decide to go look around the shops. We come. Back 3 hours later with some chockoled frogs, books ,and early Christmas presents… we got really bored. So nothing happened between that and the train so on to the train!


	2. I need to rethink my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry it took me this long to update m, I did think anyone would read the story. I'm Going try to update more often, and write before school starts again. I am open to criticism, and would love to hear back from you all. THANKS!

I sitting next to Harry on the train on the way to hogwarts. I'm. So. Bored. I fell asleep until I feel the train stop. I open my eyes to see Harry pale " you look like you just seen a ghost" I tell him. " I'v jest seen a dementer" he replies. "What? When?" I asked surprised "30 minutes ago" Mione answers. "And I was asleep?" I need to rethink my life. We walk out off the train and walk to the carriages. We debate what the dementors are doing at Hogwarts. But we soon agreed it had to do with Sirius Black. When we get off prof. Snape walks up to us " Smith, Potter, Granger, Prof. McGonagall wants to see you in her office." "yes Sir." I chirped. " we'll catch up with you later" Harry tells Ron. Ron jest waves In reply. We head of to the office. When we get there Dumbuldor was there and so was madam Pumfrey. First they ask Harry about his dementer attack, after that Harry goes to the great hall. Then they explained about the time turners giving me and Mione each one. Then she left to go the great hall. That jest left me. " She's late" says Prof. M as the door burst open. A bright orange hair girl who looks a lot like me. "Sorry, this place is huge" she gasps because she's out of breath. " Er, who's this?" I ask. " I'm your sister."


	3. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised how short the last chapter was so I'm adding this next one.

"Wait what?! I have a sister? How?" I say vary confused. "I'll explain." Apparently my sister says. " first off my name is Demetria, I go to Boutenbox in France. Last year we took a trip to England, and I got  
Appendicitis so I went to saint Margo's and they took my blood. They found later that it matched your blood. They told the M.O.M. and sent Prof. Dumbuldor to talk to me and convinced me to attend Hogwarts so that I could meet you. Are you following me?" she asked. I slowly nod. "ok time for part 2" she starts." so your first year, your friend Harry Potter met Voldemort, and told him that your, well we are, his daughters. Not many now this he did have a wife. She must have taken his heart with her when she died. Any questions?" she finished. "where did you live before this and where will you live now?" I asked. "an orphanage in France, and under muggle records, I'm adopted by Dumbuldor but under wizard records I'm jest with whoever I need to be, so sorta a foster child. " you never got adopted? " I ask because I mean she seems really nice. She laughs," I'm not exactly the perfect child." " you two will have plenty of time to talk later but Demetria needs to get to the sorting saramony" Dumbuldor tells us. "Oh yeah I have to go" she says as she stands up and starts for the door but stops suddenly. "Wanna walk with me?" she asks nervously. "Of course" I chirped. Wow I have a sister, this is going to be a weird year."So your my sister?" I ask. "Er, yeah" she stops. "Can I hug you?" I suddenly ask. "Of course" she says as she engulfs me in a hug. We stay like that for a few minutes until I remember that she needs to be sorted. " You need to go " I say suddenly. "oh yeah" we race down to the great hall and enter using a side door. Luckily we get there just in time. All of the first years have been sorted "I'll see you later" I whisper to her. She nods. "this year we have a transfer from the boutenbox school of France and she will be in her fourth year here. Demetria Riddle" Prof. M says as I walk to the table to sits it in between the twins. "hey what was up and who's that?" Fred asked me. "She's my sister and I'll explain the rest later." I tell him. He gives me a look of disbelieve but stays quite. After about 5 minuets the sorting hat yells "Greffendor" I knew she would be in my house. She hops of the stool and walks over to our table. I wave my hand for her to come to us. All eyes are on her, they were probably expecting a French girl. It is also known that Voldamorts real last name was riddle. When she get to us I pull her down between me and George. Other then Dumbuldor explaining about the dementors nothing really happens. Every one like Demetria, like I knew they would. I'm going to have to tell Fred about my father but I'm scared to. Nobody knows that Demetria is my sister but we'll explain later


End file.
